Clarence Connor
27 |status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |iq_level=184 |also_known_as=* Forecaster * Don Juan * VP/Vice Pres * Air Wing Representative Connor * Prisoner 17895 * Mab Tad (Father's Son) |hometown=Carmarthenshire, Wales |allegiance=* Unification Council of Europe ** 401st Legion * Hero Incorporated ** Student Council ** Air Wing Divison |occupation=* Major General of the 401st Legion * Student of Hero Incorporated * Vice President of the Student Council * Air Wing Division Representative |family=* Eugene Cox † * Mallory Cox † * Christopher Cain Cox † |significant_other/s=Clea Felicity Chase |gender=Male |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Brown |height=6'0" (183 cm) |weight=181 lbs (82 kg) |appearance/s=* Hero Incorporated * Darkest Abyss * Lost Elysium |mention/s=Icarus Wings }} Clarence Connor is one of the main protagonists of the Hero Incorporated series. He is one of the many young Genuises who was only convicted later about six months before Clea Chase's arrival in Hero Incorporated, but easily secured the position as Vice President of the Student Council for his intellectual quotient, and be the Air Wing Divison Representative for his adept skills in piloting. It was noted that the reason he was implied to be a Genius is with his special case of hyperthymesia, which allows him to remember almost every day in perfect clarity, that gives him a reason to perceive things in a different scale that is highly connected to his high intellect. Originally, he is the major general of the Unification Council of Europe's 401st Legion who've been captured by the Conglomerate Authority of the Asian Autonomy after the failure of Operation Throne and be labeled as Prisoner 17895. He is also revealed to be born as Clarence Connor Cox, the younger brother of Christopher Cain, the mastermind behind the Icarus Wings Project. Biography History Hero Incorporated Darkest Abyss Icarus Wings Lost Elysium Clarence left Clea still asleep on her apartment and left without leaving any trace except for a memory chip that contained a video of his message to the rest of the 401st Legion and an individual one especially for Clea. In his video for the 401st, he told them that he is proud of them to be their leader and rally them to victory despite knowing that few of them will not be able to return alive, and to Clea are his declaration of love. But to both, he said that he had decided to leave because he doesn't want to trouble them of his worsening condition. Seven years after, Clea received an invitation to meet with the Secretary-General and be informed that Clarence had sought his secrecy and availed treatment in America where he had been all throughout his absence. The Secretary-General apologized for keeping the truth for it had been Clarence's wishes, and Clea promised that she's saving her fist for a punch to Clarence's face when they met once again. Clea was informed that he'll arrange a meeting for the two of them to meet once again with the rest of the 401st. Physical Description Personality Relationships Quotes * "Everything about you made me believe that you truly wanted to be by my side, and proved it with everything you do. But among all things, I don't want to see you suffer because of me. I know that there is not enough time left. That's why, even if I lose the pieces of my memory that involves you, I want you to cherish those memories. Because know that I'll remember you." –to Clea Chase, Lost Elysium Trivia Character History Other Descriptions * Clarence, due to his hyperthymesia, is able to fly an Air Force jet with Clea as the flight navigator. * It was revealed that his hyperthymesia condition had turned against him and he was diagnosed to have brain tumor that started though to make him have occurrences of dementia. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hero Incorporated characters Category:Darkest Abyss characters Category:Icarus Wings characters Category:Lost Elysium characters Category:UCE Category:401st Legion Category:Genuises Category:Hero Incorporated Category:Students